Book of the High Priest
by Debatra
Summary: Takes place between the Book of the Prince and the Book of Victims. Watch as the Prince appoints a High Prist of Chzo. Canon to "Forgotten Chapters of Chzo". My entry for the May Squickies.
1. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1

There came a clan to the Tree that was the Prince's Soul, and this Order numbered six. These people were all of great evil, save one. This Order came to the Tree that was the Prince's Soul to wreak havok and sow the seeds of darkness and chaos.

There was the Warrior, who was a wise leader to this Order, and a battle-hardened master of the blade. But most unwise was he, as he did not fear death.

Following him was the Foolish Man, whose brother's line would spawn the Thief-Wife, and whom did personally ridicule the King and Prince with his False Gods and imagined Prophet.

There was the Vixen Thief, wife to the Foolish Man, and shunner of the Blessed Agony of the Soul. She whom was eternally corrupted in her greed and lust.

Then came the Priest, a haughty man whom hated nature in all of its forms, and whom would seek to end the Tree that was the Prince's Soul.

There was the Arrogant Mage, whom reminded the Prince of his origin, and whom blasphemied the King with great murder by her Magick. Though she honored the King by bestowing the Blessed Agony of the Soul upon a Beast, the Arrogant Mage was a ridiculer by the destuction of the still impure Beast.

Lastly there was the Small Man, alone in his benevolence, seen favorably by the King, as he did purify many a Man and Beast with the Blessed Agonies of Soul, Mind and Body, whose greatness was much to the rage of his Order.

And this Order of Great Evil would provoke the wrath of the Prince, and they would know the name of the King.


	2. Chapter 2

When the Priest saw the Tree that was the Prince's Soul, he was greatly offended, and exclaimed, "Wha' is this here, this great tree? Such a thing is a direct affron' ta me God! I call ye, great God, ta help me strike down yer sacred enemy! Lend me yer lightning!"

And lightning did come, though not from any god, and struck the Tree that was the Prince's Soul. And the Prince felt the blow, and was rightly enraged, and as it was the Day of the King, the Prince crossed over to the land of Technology.

The Prince appeared before the Order, striking fear into the hearts of all but the Warrior, who charged into battle, and inspired the others to do the same. But the Warrior was quickly thrown down by the Prince, and he knew the name of the King.

Next to battle came the Priest whom the Prince hated, and whom the Prince subjected to the Blessed Agony of the Body before slaying him, and the Priest knew the name of the King.

Then the Vixen Thief and the Foolish man came forward, and the Prince held them by their chests, crushing their still-beating hearts, and they knew the name of the King.

The Arrogant Mage, with a bird on her shoulder, was next to seek judgement, and the Prince proved immune to her unholy arcane might. And the Prince crushed the raven, impaling the heart of the Arrogant Mage with its beak, and the Small Man knew the name of the King.

The Small Man was not a fool, and knew he could not fight the Prince, whom had slain his allies so easily, and the Prince touched the Small Man and said,

"O Small Man, whom I have here subjected to the Blessed Agony of the Soul, I see that you are alone in your benevolence here, and I offer you a position of great honor."


	3. The High Priest

And so the Prince told the Small Man all he knew of the Blessed Agonies, and of the way to purification. And the Small Man was overjoyed, as he had bestowed many a Blessed Agony upon Man and Beast. And the Prince said,

"Small Man, you have pleased the King throughout your life, and you have been subjected to all of the Blessed Agonies. I offer you a chance to serve the King in a more direct manner."

The Small Man replied, "My Prince of My King, I am honored to have your presence and your offer. I would gladly serve my King in whatever way he desires."

The Prince touched the Small Man and said, "Then become the High Priest of the Blessed Agonies, and bestow Them for all eternity." And the Small Man became the High Priest.

And the Order of the Stick knew the name of the King.


End file.
